


Office Work

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Farting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After Bumblebee makes a fool of him, Optimus gets revenge, with a little help from Ironhide





	Office Work

Optimus sighed as he continued typing up another report. Paperwork was everywhere these days and it frustrated the flamed bot no end. Sometimes he wished that someone would just come in here and set fire to the forms and datapads that had been given to him so that he wouldn’t have to look at it anymore. He was interrupted as a knock was heard on the door to his office. Who could it be? Optimus smiled and cleared his throat. “Enter!” He relaxed when he saw that it was only Bumblebee. “Hello Bumblebee. What can I do for you today?”

Bee simply and let out a very loud, brassy and smelly fart, causing Optimus’ optics to go wide in shock. Did Bumblebee just do what he thought he did? He glared at the yellow bot, but before he could begin to reprimand him for such disgusting, the smell hit him like freight train. It was thick and bitter, a mix of burnt fuels, old Energon and some unprocessed oil. How in Primus’s name could such an innocent looking bot produce such awful gas? Bee needed to be taught a lesson, but for now, Optimus wanted out! He quickly left the room.

Sometime later, Optimus spotted the yellow mech by himself, and he snuck over. Despite being very brightly coloured, he could be very stealthy when he wanted to be. He stood in front of Bumblebee and grunted, but only a small fart came out. Optimus quickly left the room, ignoring Bumblebee’s howls of laughter. He needed lessons, but who from? Who had gas that could send Bee packing? Optimus thought for a moment and then smiled. He made his way to the mech’s habsuite and knocked on the door three times, then patiently waited for the mech to open the door.

“What do you want? I’m not in the mood to talk alright, so make it quick or leave me be!” Optimus was taken aback. Ironhide was never like this! “Ironhide, can you help me with something? See- “. Before, he could continue any further, he was quickly cut off by a loud gurgle from Ironhide’s tanks and a loud belch hit him in the face. He quickly shut off his olfactory sensors and left the room. That smelt worse than Bee’s gas from earlier, and he could only wonder what the mech had eaten to get such nasty smelling gas. 

Sometime, Optimus found Ironhide again felt rather shy, however, he eventually plucked up the courage to talk to him. He approached the black mech, being weary of any secondary fire. “Uhh. Ironhide, can I have your help with something please?” He whispered, feeling very embarrassed. However, Ironhide smiled at him and guided quickly him back to the habsuite, which Optimus tried not to outwardly cringe at. It wasn’t the styling, but the smell was awful. “As you can see, I love to practice my gas skills in here. Sorry about the smell. Now what was it you needed help with?”

“Well, Bumblebee came into my office and let out an awful backfire. It was so bad that I had to leave, and I tried to get my own back, but my backfires aren’t as good! It was embarrassing! I’m a massive mech and I’m being outdone by some muscle car! Can you help me?” He sighed, before looking at Ironhide, who simply had a massive smile plastered across his face. This was going to be one strange journey. “Is there anything I need to get or bring to the room help?” He stopped as Ironhide winked at him, looking smug. 

“You don’t need anything, expect to stop forcing them. We’ll focus on belches first. I want you to stop forcing them. When you feel one ready to come out, let it. If you force it, then you’ll fail. Watch me.” Ironhide then demonstrated what would happen if he forced it out and what happened when he let it come out naturally. “You see Optimus, it’s all about letting it happen naturally. Now I want you to give it a go!” Optimus smiled, and sighed, letting the gas build up, before he opened his mouth and a loud burp came out. 

“Good!” Ironhide grinned, before gestured before sitting down on a black couch, which groaned and wheezed at his weight, before gesturing for Optimus to join him. The couch really didn’t like that, and it whined and protested. “The same goes for backfires Optimus. Watch what happens!” He grinned and forced one out, a small **pffft** sounding for a second, before dying out. He then huffed a bit and let it come out naturally, causing his side of the couch to vibrate. “Now you try!” Optimus did as instructed and ended up ripping a fart that was really loud and smelly.

Ironhide coughed a bit and smirked as he heard his couch wail at the sudden abuse. “Alright, that’s all the stuff I can teach you, now go and find him and give him a taste of his own medicine! Got that?” Optimus nodded and quickly went on his way. He spent most of the day looking for the yellow Camaro, before he found in the recreational room. Smirking to himself, he quickly went to his office and opened a comm-link chat with Bumblebee. “Please come and see me in my office. It is of the utmost important. Thank you, Bumblebee.”

Optimus grinned as he heard the scout knock, but instead of telling him to enter, he opened the door and allowed the scout to come inside, before locking it. He then lifted his leg up and let out a very smelly, brassy fart that made Bumblebee cover his nose and cough. “What the hell was that? What on Earth did you eat Optimus?” Bee gasped, before Optimus smirked and looked at him. “Oh nothing. I just thought I’d give you a taste of your own medicine. Nasty isn’t it? Good, this will teach for making a fool out of me!”


End file.
